


nice & easy, nice & rough

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sex Club, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: ontae/ontaekai sex club smut au (disjointed & incredibly messy).my 100th post!





	

there’s a club taemin likes to go to & sometimes he takes his friend jongin & sometimes he goes by himself.  depending on his mood he’ll either get bound & blindfolded, a little pain to push the pleasure & fucked until he can’t breath OR he will be the one fucking & it will be soft & slow with music & candles.  there are two men he likes the most: onew & jinki.  when he needs it rough he asks for jinki & when he needs it soft he asks for onew.  with jinki it’s leather binding & “yes sir” & with onew it’s laced fingers & “you like that, baby?”

 

one day he & jongin decide to book a session together & they’re discussing what they want with kibum the host.  when he’s asked “how do you want him tonight?” he doesn’t understand the depth of the question & answers with a description of what he & jongin have decided they want (a bottom between them who will be a little rough) instead of a name.

 

he watches as kibum puts in the information & frowns when he sees onew’s face next to jinki’s name.  “that’s not right,” he says, pointing & kibum raises an eyebrow & turns away the screen.

 

“if you don’t want onew tonight i can find you someone else.”

 

“it said jinki.”

 

“yes.”

 

“but that’s onew.”  now kibum’s frowining & looking confused.

 

“he goes by both.”

 

“both?”

 

“jinki when he tops, onew when he bottoms.”  taemin bites his lips as the realization that the man who fucks him until he can’t breathe while his eyes are wrapped in ribbon is the same man who smiles up at him with his legs wrapped around taemin’s hips & fingers laced behind his neck.  jongin’s tap to his shoulder & raised eyebrows has taemin leaning over & whispering in jongin’s ear, grinning when jongin smiles & nods.

 

“we’ll take jinki tonight.”

 

~

 

taemin’s dripping in sweat & his cock aches, his hands bound & unable to bring any relief & jinki unwilling to provide any of his own.  jongin is next to him practically screaming & the sound is making him throb even harder.  the bed is shaking & if he had permission he’d grind against it but the last time he had asked “daddy may i?” he’d been slapped on the ass & told “baby needs to be quiet.”  so now he’s on his knees without sight listening to jinki’s heavy breaths & jongin’s grunts & shaking with desire.

 

jongin begins to keen & is begging “daddy may i cum?  please daddy, may i cum?  pleasedaddymayicumpleasepleaseplease?”  his sentences jolt as jinki fucks him harder & it’s the softest “yes” that has him groaning in a way taemin’s never heard; long, drawn out, & wholly satisfied.  jinki whispers something else & he feels jongin shift on the bed & soft slurping noises & he has to stifle the groan that burns in his throat.

 

he cries out as a warm hand wraps around his throbbing cock & a thumb runs over the slit, his thighs quaking.

 

“baby’s been so good.  are you ready for daddy to take care of you?”  he nods desperately, not having been instructed yet to speak.  his obedience is rewarded by a surprisingly soft hand at the base of his neck pressing his face into the mattress & the dick he’s been listening to jongin take for the last god-only-knows how many minutes while he knelt in agonizing silence is finally up his ass.

 

“tell daddy that you like his dick, baby.  tell daddy it feels good.”  his cheek burns against the sheets as he tries desperately to nod.

 

“sogooddaddysogoodohfuckdaddysofuckingood.”  he’s slapped, as he knew he would be, as he is chastised with an amused “language”.  he nods again & groans deep as jinki moves his ass higher & fucks in deeper.  jongin is making little whimpering noises to his side & he really wants his friend’s tongue in his mouth.  or on his dick.  something, anything.  it’s too late for much more, he’s too hot & too close & he begs jinki to let him cum.  jinki just laughs & slows down asking him if he’s sure.

 

“yesdaddypleasedaddypleasepleasepleasugh!”  his whimpering is cut off as jinki starts up again, rough slaps of skin against taemin’s ass & hips.  he’s biting the sheets when he cums & he’s still shaking when jinki pulls out.  he gets his wish when his jaw is forced open & a hot cock is forced into his mouth.  he sucks on it eagerly, desperately, his fingers twitching at his sides & his throat working overtime to swallow once jinki finally cums.

 

“good boy,” he hears, a little pat to the side of his head & a thumb strokes his cheek.

 

their next appointment has onew on his back with jongin in his mouth, their fingers linked, while taemin moves his hips between his spread legs & runs a hand over his aching dick.

 

unlike his daddy, taemin won’t make him beg.


End file.
